


The Lost, Broken, and New

by boetruklwriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Human Hunk (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, google translate was used i'm sorry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boetruklwriter/pseuds/boetruklwriter
Summary: Galra took over Earth, Hunk disappeared, and Lance hasn't seen his family since he was taken. Everything seemed pretty black and white; work for the Galra, and Lance's family stays safe. Everything changes when Lance reunites with Hunk, who is not dead, and is also a paladin of Voltron.And if the Red Paladin happens to be very attractive, despite the mullet, then nobody has to knowor,a story of love, revenge, family, and justice
Relationships: Coran & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	The Lost, Broken, and New

When Lance was a kid, this really wasn’t what he envisioned for himself.

Even when the Galra completely took over, even when mankind began to submit to their new alien overlords, the McClain family never truly gave up hope. Even when rebels began to disappear, they wouldn’t give in. As long as they had family, everything would remain alright.

All of that changed when they took Lance.

The Galra came for him, but not in the way you might expect. He wasn’t kidnapped, no, but just… taken. They came during dinner and knocked on the door. Mama answered, and they were polite and clear. They told her to hand over Lance or face the consequences. And so Lance went, on the promise that his family would be well taken care of. 

Lance sighed. He’d be honest, it could be worse. They allowed him to pick what he wanted to do;  _ flying, of course. It’s all he ever wanted to do, honestly.  _ He’d thought he’d never be able to, when they came, as one of the first things they did was take over the Galaxy Garrison, and turn into the Talented, Athletic, and Logical Minds Program, or T.A.L. for short. But here he was, an official T.A.L. pilot. It might be different from his childhood dream, and he may despise the purple, fluffy, overlords, but at least his family was safe, and he was flying. 

“Hey, McClain, snap out of it!” Griffin laughed. Lance jerked out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, got lost in my thoughts.”

Griffin smirked, “You? _ Thinking?  _ Better quit it before you hurt yourself,” Lance forced himself to chuckle, but inside he grimaced. There weren’t many human T.A.L. pilots, and Griffin was one of the only ones of his level. Their Commander thought it would be good for them to ‘connect’ and basically forced them to be friendly toward each other. Packmates, she had called them. ‘ _ For being our ‘Alien Overlords’’,  _ Lance thought,  _ they sure don’t make an effort to understand our social rules. _

“Anyway, I’m glad we’re finally leaving this star system,” Griffin stated, “ We’re going to be making a difference, going against Voltron!” 

Griffin was one of those people who truly believed in the Galra’s ‘cause’. He didn’t see the oppression. He didn’t see the disappearances. He didn't see the lost cultures. While Lance was forced to be here, James Griffin was here because he wanted to be. ‘ _ Maybe that’s why they push us together.’ _

“Do you actually think we’ll fight against Voltron?” Lanced pondered. He hoped they didn’t. “We’re still pretty low in the ranks.”

“I do. They wouldn’t have made such a big deal about us leaving the star system if we weren’t going to do something important.”

As soon as Griffin finished speaking, both of their communicators went off. They both looked, and then glanced at each other. They had been summoned.

* * *

“I can’t believe it! Our own ships? A _promotion?_ ” Griffin exclaimed happily, “I told you we were going on up! We can finally serve the Empire the way we were always meant to!”

Lance was shocked, but not in the same way Griffin was. He never wanted this, and now he was going to be actually fighting against the universe’s only hope. The Voltron Coalition was the largest known rebellion group that fought against the Galra Empire. He had always quietly admired them. It took strength, strength that he didn’t have, to fight against the Galra. If his family’s safety didn’t depend on his service to the Empire, he likes to think he’d be a proper rebel. 

With their promotion, they were being given personal fighter ships. That was really the only part of this whole ordeal that excited him. He’d always wanted his own ship. _It’ll probably be easier to hide his ever-growing disdain for the Empire if he didn’t have to bunk with James anymore._

* * *

The ships were badass, and Lance hated to say it, but he loved them. They were small ships, meant to hold only one person, but they also meant to be lived in. There was a very small kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and of course, the cockpit, where Lance currently sat. He didn’t have many personal belongings, but what he had was spread around: a few knick-knacks and one remaining photo of his family.

The photo was taken the last time his family had a reunion, about a year before Lance was taken, and a few weeks before Papa changed. They were all there, Mama, Papa, Veronica, Marco, Rachel, Luis, Lisa, Silvio, Nadia, and himself. They were all in the living room, and though the picture was a little blurry, they were all _so happy._

He couldn’t remember their voices.

Honestly, without the photo, Lance probably wouldn't remember what they looked like. The only updates he ever got came once a month, the only thing they ever said was a list of all names, and then everyone’s personal status. That’s all he ever got, but Lance was grateful. _‘They were the reason he did this, after all.’_

The radio buzzed. “ _McClain, report.”_

_“Ready for takeoff, Sir.”_

Buzz, _“Fantastic. Just follow the course that was sent to you. If you see any rebels, don’t engage unless they start something.”_

_‘That’s strange, usually, they have us attack first, no matter the cost.’_

_“Yes, Sir.”_

Lance would never get over the feel of flying. As he took off after the other ships, he let a rare smile slip onto his face. Even though he was acting against his own ideals, even if he was working to take down the universe’s only hope, _at least they were safe._

* * *

_‘Santa Mierda, that’s Voltron. That’s actually Voltron!’_

Lance expected to see enemies. He expected to have to fight. _But he did NOT expect to fight actual fucking Voltron!_

At first, his fleet attacked like normal. But something very quickly became obvious; they were targeting Lance, and Lance alone. 

Buzz. _McClain, any idea why you’re being targeted?”_

_“No clue, Sir,”_ Lance said, truthfully. Voltron was currently separated, and the Lions were surrounding him. _‘All except for the blue one. Huh.’_

Buzz. “ _Everyone, cover for McClain!”_

With his whole fleet working on protecting him, Lance let himself think. ‘ _What had he done to piss them off? I’ve never actually come into contact with Voltron before.’_ And with that thought, he had an incoming video request. _From fucking Voltron._

_‘Should he answer?’_ Lance tried to get in contact with his Commander, but it wouldn’t go through. ‘ _Did they cut off my comm?’_ Lance glanced at the request, and in a moment of weakness, accepted it.

He immediately went into shock, because on-screen, there were each of the Paladins, and yeah, normally that wouldn’t render him speechless. But what really took the cake was the Yellow Paladin, who looked a lot like...

“Lance! I need you to board the Yellow Lion. I don’t want to hurt you.”

_Hunk._

Lance felt his eyes grow heavy but pushed down his tears. _“Hunk,_ y-you’re alive. Oh, _Dios mío.”_

Hunk smiled, and Lance felt a few tears slip down his cheeks. ‘Yeah, buddy, I’m alive. And I need you to board my ship, okay.’

Lance’s relief _shattered._

“H-hunk, I’ll be honest. I’d really love to, but I _can’t.”_

“Buddy, if this is about protection, we got you! I _know_ this isn’t who you are. I’ve been looking for you for years, I, no, _Voltron_ can protect you. I’m not leaving without you.” Hunk looked determined. _‘Fuck, he’s not going to back down.’_

The Black Paladin spoke up. “Lance McClain, if you don’t come peacefully, we will force you.” 

“Believe me, I’d love to come peacefully or whatever, but I _can’t.”_

The Red one spoke this time. “Why the _shit_ not?!” 

Lance ignored him and looked at Hunk’s face. “Hunk, they have my family. I can’t.”

Hunk’s determined expression shattered, and sorrow took over. “Lance, please come with us. Just trust me. Your family-”

The Red one interrupted. “Look, as much as I hate to break up this family reunion, _we are running out of time.”_

“Lance, I promise you can do more for your family with us. Trust me. Come with us, and I’ll explain _everything.”_

Lance hesitated. On one hand, he hadn’t seen Hunk since before Lance was taken, before Hunk _disappeared_. But even then, Hunk would never lie to him. _Not about his family._ Lance took a deep breath and exhaled. “Fine. Give me a minute to grab a few things. I’ll move my ship close to the Yellow Lion, and board. Please don’t let them shoot me.”

The Black one chuckled. “Of course.”

“And Lance?” Hunk smiled. “It’s good to see you, buddy.”

Lance laughed. “You too, man. I’m glad you’re still kicking."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> here's chapter one!! I haven't written voltron in years, so sorry if it's a bit rough
> 
> let me know what you think, and let me know if you see any errors! I edited this myself haha
> 
> feel free to yell at me if I take too long to update
> 
> Tumblr:
> 
> boetruklwriter.tumblr.com


End file.
